


Cadence

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PINING KEITH, Possible sequel ?, Shiro's a dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Klance isnt actually that obvious, a little angsty, deaf lance, klance, oblivious keith, oblivious lance, shiro is done, slowburn, sort of ?, very dadlike in this fic, wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: Things haven't always been easy for Lance, being deaf and socially awkward. Well, it seems maybe he's getting some luck - actually, this almost-as-socially-awkward-as-him kid doesn't seem that lucky.Huh, you never know.





	Cadence

Keith loved the music rooms. Somehow the school had scraped enough money together to soundproof the walls, so sometimes he simply hung out in the corridors and read. Silence was something hard to attain here, so whatever form he could get it in, he relished.

That was how his last Monday had started; he was escaping the heat of the outdoors in the music room. He’d waved to the music teacher on the way in, who gave him a radiant smile as he entered. 

That’s when he realised something; there was someone playing. He perked up to listen, curious as to who was strumming those clear, flowing notes that made his heart sing with joy. Immediately after he had that particular thought, he blushed a violent crimson and ducked his head down. Nonetheless, he decided to peek round out of curiosity, he’d told himself and figure out who the mysterious musician was. 

He got a pretty sharp shock when he’d opened the door to the music room. Because, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful boy he’d ever had the joy of being graced with. 

His face is what caught him the most; there was not a line of worry or concern drawing his face. It had been a picture of serenity, simply focused entirely on the flowing music that surrounded him. A playful smile danced on his face, lighting his eyes up with joy. 

Keith only realised he’d been staring once the music had stopped. He’d blinked himself into reality and realised the boy, who was now a picture of comic confusion, was staring at him with a little bit of indignation in being interrupted. Keith waves with a little awkward smile, to which the other boy smiles a toothy grin. 

“Hi.” Keith says, hesitating as he takes a few tentative steps in. “I’m Keith.” 

The other kid blinks once at him, frowns, and looks around and outside. He seems to realise they’re alone, then looks back at Keith, who is very bewildered at this point. The boy takes his primary and second finger, and seemingly knowing it isn’t going to work, waves them down twice. Keith is only somehow more confused by this – Shiro will later yell at him for not realising it was sign – and, flushed with embarrassment, practically flees from the music room, yelling an apology behind him. 

He doesn’t need to look behind him to know the other kid is disappointed. 

 

\- -

 

The little jingle of Skype ringing interrupts Keith’s scrolling, and he checks the caller. An excited grin breaks out on his face when he realises the caller ID belongs to Shiro, a senior he’d befriended a few years ago. With Shiro usually occupied with intense studying, and Keith’s schedule, they often didn’t have much time for talking. So, they took whatever opportunity they could get. 

“Sup, Shirogane.” Keith said, casually, trying to look preoccupied. And failing. 

“You know I hate you calling me that.” Shiro responds. 

He looks frazzled, and there’s bags under his eyes Keith could probably see from space. Shiro looks at the screen, unfocused, and it seems to Keith that the stress seems to really be getting to him. 

Shiro had always told him getting into the Galaxy Garrison was a dream of his. That no matter how hard it was, no matter how stressful, Shiro would get in. And he did. However now, it seemed to Keith staying in the Garrison was harder and more stressful than getting a place in the first place. 

“Dude, Shiro, I’m worried about you.” Keith finally admits. “You’ve got bags that look designer under your eyes -”

“Ha ha.” Shiro mocks dryly, but Keith holds a hand up. 

“I’m serious! You need to stop working so hard! Come out with me for a night, come hang out or something. This stress is gonna drive you crazy.” 

“You’re only asking because you want something.” Shiro states, and Keith stutters an excuse when Shiro is right. “I knew it. What’s going on?”

It’s a long story.” Keith attempts. Shiro only shakes his head. “There’s this boy -”

“Why did I know the story was going to start with ‘there’s this boy’?” Shiro sighs. 

“-And I met him in the music room, and he was playing guitar and so cute and I -”

“Keith! Calm down, one word at a time!” Shiro chastises him, but he’s chuckling a little. “What’s the problem? You sound like a schoolgirl with a crush!”  
“…But I couldn’t speak to him. I don’t think he heard me.” 

“Oh my god.” Shiro lets out a long breath of frustration. “Have you considered that he’s deaf?” 

“Oh.” Keith stops. “…Now I think about it, he did do a weird gesture with his hands. He waved two fingers down his body.” 

“Keith, you idiot, that was sign for ‘repeat’!” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh indeed.” 

 

\- -

 

‘hunk, i need your advice’

Hunk stared at the curious message from Lance for a few moments, while he debated his reply mentally. He typed for a few moments, deleting a few replies before finally responding: 

‘Sure. What seems to be the issue?’

He’d been close friends with Lance for many years now. And he knew him inside out. Thus, usually, Hunk could tell what the issue was. He hadn’t spoken about issues in school recently, like a year or so ago when there were those students that were picking on him. He hadn’t seen any teachers being jerks to him recently. 

That left very little options. 

‘i met a boy today’

Ah. Why did Hunk know it would end up like this? 

‘Lance!!!! Tell me!!!!’

He hoped he wasn’t coming off too excited, but Lance had not yet reported that he had found anyone yet. This was big news; especially for Lance’s insecurity.  
Lance liked to deny he had any insecurities, but Hunk had known him for long enough to see basically straight through him. 

‘well thats the thing. I may of uhh…not been able 2 understand him’

‘Why? Were you unable to focus on what he was saying because he was too hot?’ 

‘hunk!!! no’

‘I’m kidding. He didn’t know sign?’ 

Hunk had known this would be a problem. Lance had always worried that even if he did meet someone, they wouldn’t be able to understand him. It was always something Hunk was secretly worried about, as well. He’d decided before that when Lance met someone, he’d teach them sign, even if it killed him. 

‘no. but hunk, he was so cute, and I just LET him LEAVE’ A pause passed, of what Hunk assumed was probably Lance burying his head in the pillow in frustration. ‘he probably thinks im mute because I didn’t speak to him!!!!’

Hunk sighs, not out of annoyance, more out of pity for how awkward Lance was. It wouldn’t be so bad, if he didn’t have the hearing impediment, but that only hindered his endeavours for love.

‘Oh, Lance, buddy, I’m really sorry.’

‘why am i like this hunk?? why do i blow every chance i get?’

‘Lance! It’s not your fault and you know it. I have an idea. Maybe go the music room again tomorrow, and if he wants to meet you too, then he’ll probably be there.’  
‘i guess ur right…’ 

‘Of course I am. I’m always right.’ 

 

\- -

 

Keith brushed himself down nervously as he sat, in the music room, waiting for the boy he saw yesterday. It was apparently obvious he was nervous, as he realised when the music instructor came and sat down next to him. 

“Keith, what’s the matter?” She asked, putting a hand on his back. 

“I’m…waiting for someone.” He informed her. 

“Was that the boy you were talking to yesterday?” Keith opened his mouth to ask her how she knew, but she cut him off before he could get a word in. “I heard you talking to him the other day. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, sorry.” 

“It’s fine -” Keith thought for a second. “Do you know his name?” 

“Oh. That’s Lance. Lance McClain. He used to play, but doesn’t so much anymore. It’s sad, he’s incredible at what he does. But – I think I should let him tell you.”  
“Well, thank you.” Keith responds. 

“Anytime.” The instructor says, before getting up and strolling back to her classroom. 

It takes Lance a few extra minutes to arrive, but when he does, Keith is suddenly stricken still with nervousness. He’s been frozen still, hoping that Lance doesn’t notice him – unfortunately, luck has never really been on his side, as Lance approaches him with a grin on his face.

“Hi.” Lance mutters, with a little gesture of a wave. “I’m Lance.” 

Keith jumps to sign his name, recalling Shiro’s late night lessons. As soon as he signs the K, Lance’s face changes from nervousness to shock, and gratitude. 

Once Keith has told Lance his name, his face breaks out into a grin and before Keith can do anything else, Lance is hugging him. 

“What do you think, Keith? Date on Sunday?” 

Keith only nods, laughing at how direct Lance could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to see a sequel to this ? I'm considering writing a date scene, where Lance and Keith go on a date and have a little angst where Lance opens up, and Keith is his usual oblivious self. 
> 
> So this was a birthday present for a friend, @kiaz1st. I hope you enjoy it lovely !
> 
> (pssst. hmu on tumblr @yesgay-briel if you'd like. I'd love to chat.)


End file.
